周期  CYCLES
by iBroken
Summary: Tidus couldn't have returned without some reason. Yuna discovers the reason when Kilika is attacked and left in shreds. The Fayth was still dreaming; the cycle of death, would continue onward. And Yuna's past, would come back to haunt her.
1. Chapter One: The Prologue

周期 –**CYCLES**

Chapter 1: The Prelude

At first, she fell asleep with her arms at her side, and her body turned away from him. He was falling asleep with his hands behind his head. The plan was, when she fell entirely asleep, he'd wrap his arms around her and substitute the blanket around her hips with his own body warmth. It was what most men dreamed of doing to the girl they were, most likely, going to marry. He was just being cautious because, unlike other couples, he had been gone for two years. There was still too much they both could not explain, and so much more he planned to hear from her. She was such a calm person, it took too much to force her to explain things. He would rather, she'd open up on her own.

There were questions about _him_ that hadn't been answered, either.

For starters, Tidus still had no idea how he was back. Maybe he had just been magically placed on Spira. He could just be here, in full form, as some sort of gift to Yuna for saving the world twice. Maybe he had been brought here as some sort of apology for the constant conflicts plaguing Spira. He could just imagine the Fayth doing this. But most of all, he could imagine just how improbable it was for Spira to accept that he had come back from the Fayth. Tidus had been in the Farplane, after all. Now that he was here, he questioned the authenticity of his arrival to this world. He still became afraid that he would need to leave one day; leave his Yuna behind.

When he heard what might be a soft sigh from beside himself, he assumed she had finally fallen asleep. It was times like these, that Tidus found himself most thankful for the world he suddenly belonged in. A world where he and Yuna may someday have a child, where the peace was everlasting. Where he could play Blitzball all he wanted, and have the love of his life there, too.

Nothing could go wrong.

-x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x-

_One of her eyes opened. What she could see around her, was shrouded entirely by darkness._

_There was the sound of someone breathing; no, more than one person. The addition of footsteps, too. But she couldn't recognize any of those. All she really took note of was the pairs of feet around her. Opening both eyes, the first face she noticed was that of the Summoner- Lenne. It took all of her power not to collapse. Instead, she sat up, her eyes lifting to look at the other figures. It was unusual. She first met eyes that reminded her of Tidus's, but immediately knew it was Shuyin once the unusually lanky hair and serious expression played in. Beside him, was one of the journeyers from her original pilgrimage, Auron. She knew the people beside Auron were most likely Jecht and her father, High Summoner Braska, but the urgency seemed to be placed more on something besides her vocality._

_Instead, there was tension on everyone's faces. _

"_Auro-"_

_Auron lifted a hand to silence her. She had no choice but to quiet down, because even now, a part of Yuna could not help but listen to what she was told. She didn't want anyone to be angry or upset with her. At the same time, she didn't quite want to feel like a pushover. Why was she here? How were all of them here? "Lady Yuna- I'm, afraid it went to waste," Auron answered. Yuna didn't understand, and when she opened her mouth to speak, Shuyin immediately lifted his hand as well. It seemed as if speaking was not going to happen, for her. "Everything is reversed, the cycle is still continuing," Lenne spoke, although in a hushed tone. While she spoke, Shuyin's hand grasped hers. Yuna could see the fading of their knuckles, and how their bodies were transparent, slightly. They were both dead. Yuna feared accepting that this was the Farplane. Never had she been here in a dream._

"_What cycle?" she finally managed to ask, more to Auron, who seemed to know more than Lenne and Shuyin. There was no cycle. Yuna knew, for certain, that any cycle that had been affecting Spira, had ended. "We've failed Spira, Lady Yuna," Auron continued on. She was confused,but felt something terrible in the pit of her stomach, as if she knew what they were speaking about. This 'cycle', just sounded too familiar to her. "Your eternal calm.. Lady Yuna. Is not eternal. It's lasted shorter than that of your father's."_

_This part felt like a sting. _

_Yuna immediately stood up, hand fisting, and stared long and hard at Auron. It had to be eternal. She had given up so much to make sure that Sin had been destroyed. Her entire life had become some sort of part of Spira's freedom. How could the peace not be eternal? "Wh-what are you talking about? Spira has an eternal calm! We.. we all, fought so hard, to maintain it," she spoke, quieting down towards the ending of her words. She knew she had to be right. The calm couldn't simply just, fade away. There was no way that it would. They had killed Yu Yevon, and the Fayth had been sent to the Farplane. "No, Lady Yuna.. The calm is just-" Lenne began, only to be stopped by Shuyin's irritated growl. It made Yuna step back, out of part fear that he might attack. Somehow, she felt.. defenseless now. "The Fayth is still dreaming! Do you understand?" he spoke out._

_He reached out, to grasp onto her shoulders with his hands; to shake her, she supposed. But instead, her entirely world went dark. She felt herself falling backwards, through fields of pyreflies. All around her, the sounds of the hymn of Fayth resonated, hitting her ears for the first time since she had become a part of the modernization of Spira. Music was just surrounding and filling her mind; not the music she had sang from Lenne. No, it was a traditional Hymn that united Spira, once. Her hands reached up, for the fading figures of her former guardian and two others she had come to know recently, but couldn't. Instead, the rush of the pyreflies and her fall made her deliriously far from reach. The pyreflies struck her, each passing through. Her gaze flickered to her hand, where her index finger seemed somewhat, transparent._

_Like she was fading._

"_N-no!" she exclaimed, realizing she was most likely descending into the Farplane. "No- I-I can't go! Tidus- Tidus!"_

-x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x-

Her eyes opened in the morning, when she found that she had somehow been drawn into Tidus's arms. Opening one eye to glance down at the arms wrapped securely around her, she let out a sigh of relief. So it had just been a dream. A part of her had been entirely frightened by the concept of having to go through the battles in her pilgrimage, all over again. It had been scary. She had no idea that a repeat of the past could be so.. unusually frightening for a woman who had gone through two of the most scary events in all of Spira. Instead, what really frightened Yuna, was that she had dreamt of fading into the Farplane. She, who was alive. She had heard the Hymn of the Fayth, a song she hadn't even whispered in the past two years. Her past had been put behind her, entirely. How could she have recalled it now?

Moving around in Tidus's arms, to turn around and face him, she briefly glanced at his sleeping face. How his hair, blonde and shaggy, seemed so natural. He had tanned skin, one of things that Shuyin lacked. His hair was more spiked. And he didn't have bangs all over his face. Shuyin hadn't had that, either. Tidus was Tidus, in the end; Shuyin was Shuyin. Just like how Yuna would always be Yuna, despite the changes she went through in the past few years. Her hand moved, until she could press her palm against his cheek, fingers running along his skin in a soothing way. It was a fear, she had, of losing him all over again, when she had just regained him, again. Tidus was such a rare, precious person; she loved him, with all of her heart. It went to say, that she was incapable of accepting her life, should she lose him again.

But the dream echoed in her mind. _"The Fayth is still dreaming! Do you understand?"_

Shuyin's words had seemed so clear. Ridiculously clear to Yuna. Her dreams were usually more vague. She didn't remember so many of them as clearly as she did these few. But what made her a little afraid was that this one dream sounded as if it had to do with Tidus. If the Fayth was still dreaming, it meant Tidus was still a dream. It meant that she could lose him, if the Fayth stopped dreaming. It meant that she had done nothing.

_I'm being.. silly. It was just a dream_, she thought, shaking her head once. Moving her arms around Tidus, she pressed her head into his chest, and breathed in the cooling, sea-like scent he had around him. When she felt him tuck her closer, she didn't resist, but instead rested in his arms with all of the calmness in the world. The Fayth couldn't possibly be dreaming again. Her days as a Summoner were finished, and Spira was completely away from the religious background it had once had. Spira, was once again, Spira.

-x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x-

In the morning, Yuna was first to wake up. Tidus after her. They'd both had breakfast, in Yuna's small room. Just a mixture of native Besaid foods. It was nothing spectacular, but it was good enough for Tidus, and by extension, for Yuna. Tidus had been especially ecstatic about starting to play more Blitzball with the Aurochs, who needed a Captain more than ever. Wakka's decision to stay and babysit Vidina meant there was no time for his team. Tidus had been more than happy to take over as the leader of the Aurochs, but only after Yuna had convinced him he shouldn't give up his favourite sport for Yuna.

Yuna, though, still couldn't remove her doubts about that one dream from her mind. Maybe because it had disturbed her. She received a nightmare like that, perhaps, for the first time, since the eternal calm so many years ago. She was only too pleased to ignore the implications and instead keep her focus settled on Tidus and the rest of her friends her in Besaid.

After finishing food, of course, the two of them decided to go check on the Celcius; it had docked in Besaid earlier. Rikku and Paine had insisted on it, to see Yuna and Tidus, of course. Walking towards the shore, Yuna abruptly stopped when she noticed something, peculiar. Not only was the Celcius closed, but there was no signs of movement inside of the ship. The only telltale sign that someone was inside, was the sound of the engine rumbling inside. More peculiarly, there was no one to welcome her inside. They were all aboard the bridge, she assumed.

-x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x-

Once she'd stepped onto the bridge, she stopped where she was. Because everyone had gathered near Shinra's commspheres. Shinra himself had left the ship not too long ago, and they assumed he was off doing bigger and better things. But it wasn't that- it was the horror struck expression on Rikku's face, that really made Yuna feel queasy. She rushed over, with Tidus not long behind her. Standing behind Rikku, she clutched the leather seat, somewhere behind Buddy, and stared at the screen with widened eyes. What she could see, clearly, was not what she had expected to see at any point in her life.

It was Luca.

But Luca had been smashed to bits. There were people screaming everywhere, and bodies laying in masses in rubbled buildings. The blitzball stadium had been entirely ruined by whatever had caused this. Moreso, there seemed to be machinery, crushed everywhere. It was as if someone had deliberately attacked Luca because it was with such a large population. "Wh-what is this?" she asked, sounding frightened. Rikku glanced back at her, horror struck. Somewhere behind her, Yuna could tell what Tidus was thinking. It couldn't be- there was no way-..

"We.. we don't know, Yunie.. It just.. a couple of hours ago.. _something_ attacked Luca."

Paine also seemed to be glancing at Yuna, but from her straightforward, almost too knowledgeable glance. Yuna had a sickening feeling she knew what had attacked. But she refused to believe it. She just couldn't accept that her eternal calm was.. was just a fake. Turning around to face Tidus, she swallowed her fears and waited for his own response. "Tidus.. I.. I have to go to the Chamber of Fayth. I have to see it now- I just.. I can't-.."

It seemed like Tidus understood.

-x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x-

Down the steps, towards the Chamber of Fayth. If things had returned, to just how they were before, she would see the Fayth there. She could see that the Aeons she had once gotten aid from, would return. If what had attacked Luca, had really been the one thing she feared most, she would see the Fayth there, back to their original glory.

She continued to run, almost tripping at some point, but luckily, had Tidus there to grasp her elbow and hold her in place. Paine and Rikku were not far behind. She skid to a stop when she was right before the Chamber of Fayth, taking in deep breaths from the short distance she had. Something inside of her, was rejuvinating. But it felt like something vile, something she didn't want. She felt afraid, that whatever it was, would turn out to be the Fayth. She didn't want it o be the Fayth, she didn't want her past to come back to life.

She stepped forward, through the entrance that lead inside of the Chamber, and curiously glanced to where the Fayth had originally been sealed.

But much like a nightmare. She didn't see an empty space.

She saw the sealed carcass of the Fayth. And she felt the power running through her fingers. She felt the lack of control over her garment grid, and even more dangerous feelings running through her mind. Her hard work- the sacrifices, the people lost; they had all been **a waste**. She hadn't been able to bring an eternal calm; instead, the Fayth had gone back to dreaming. **Sin** had returned, after all.

But most importantly.. Tidus, was still a dream.

In her agonized state, Yuna dropped onto her knees and clutched her head, screaming out in frustration.


	2. Chapter Two: Song of Prayer  Valefor

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW. I realize the idea for this is.. purely made up. But it was an interesting concept. I really wanted to see the possibilities of what could happen, if the Fayth was still dreaming; a sort of combination of FFX and FFX-2.

Chapter Two: Song of Prayer ~ Valefor

The Fayth of Valefor, still looked the same as it had, two years or so ago. It was encased in a circular globe, and the faint appearance of a girl could be noticed behind the encasing. The Fayth was still here, in Besaid's Temple, where Yuna had once assumed the safety of the world was present. The sound of the Hymn of Fayth, in a small girl's voice, resounded in the air, filling Yuna's ears. She had never realized just how much it would mean, in terms of cost, to hear the Hymn of Fayth again. Maybe because the voices symbolized rebellion, against Bevelle, rather than the way they were originally interpreted to be. She knew that this meant, her work had gone to waste- the two years she had bought Spira, was just a coindicental two years during which Sin was most likely growing. Her peace had been nothing but a small, tiny misconception she had formed overtime. Her peace was not permanent. She had no idea how it had happened; just a week ago, Vegnagun had been her only worry. It seemed too soon for something this large.. somethings so upsetting to occur like this.

Eyes watery, and tears dripping down her features, she lifted her gaze to where she knew the Fayth was residing, eyes begging for an answer. "Why? Why are you still dreaming? Why did you have to do this now? Why right after the calm was just beginning to look up for me?" She shouted, although in a tone that immediately gave away just how upset she was. The Calm had been pointless, to her, without Tidus. But it seemed as if, Tidus hadn't come back for her sake; he was back because the cycle had never ended. Because there was still Sin, and there was still the Fayth. Nothing had changed. If anything, Spira had been drowned, once again, in the same terror Yuna had hoped to escape before. Spira was still in the eternal cycle of death, the one she had once thought they had been liberated from.

"Yunie? Yunie! Can we come in?"Rikku's voice broke through.

But Yuna ignored it, and continued to stare at the Fayth with darkened eyes. She was, obliterated, just by knowing that the peace she craved wasn't going to come to her, now. She heard Tidus voice reasoning, for them to go inside and check on her, but she still didn't move. Especially when she knew that the Fayth was watching her, again. If she responded to the Fayth now, while she was here, she would be put back in place. Where she had been a few years ago. She would be forced to, once again, face Sin. The High Summoner, who had supposedly vanquished Sin, had failed and instead brought back the wrath of Sin to her people. She lowered her gaze to the ground, and let one of her hands drop into her lap. She fisted her hand, and continued to silently sob to herself. Because not only had she failed to save Spira, but she'd realized how that there was no hope for Tidus. He was still a dream. Should they vanquish Sin again, he'd disappear. She would need to go through a life alone.

"Why did this have to.. happen to me? Why Sin? Why Spira? What haven't I done to save Spira..?" she continued, although in a quieter voice. The sound of silent footsteps didn't draw her attention away. It was how the feet she could see, from her tearfilled eyes, were floating slightly. Lifting her gaze, she glanced at the features of the Fayth she was seeing; a young girl. It was unlike that of the other Fayth, this girl appeared almost remorseful. "Lady Yuna," the Fayth began; she fell silent, and listened. But there was a hint of sorrow, around her. "It has been, far too long. Much has happened, in the past two days."

"Did it have to be this? Why couldn't Sin just remain dead?" Yuna pleaded, almost begging for an answer. But the look the Fayth gave her only hit home what she knew she would be told. They had to dream, so long as Dream Zanarkand remained. And since Sin was alive, and the Fayth was here, the dream had only been stopped for two years. She knew all of this, but yet, it made no sense. How had the Fayth just disappeared for two years, giving the illusion of being gone, and chosen two days -after- the defeat of Vegnagun to come back? "We don't have a choice- we have to keep dreaming," the Fayth went on. But Yuna didn't want to hear. She didn't know how they could possibly stop Sin if it was this indestructible. She didn't even understand why Sin was back. If it was, more populations would be struck down. It would be like Zanarkand, like the past, all over again. "But I.. I don't want to.. save Spira.. over and over and over! All I ask for is a chance to have a happy life!" she shouted, although in a voice that assured no one but her and the Fayth would hear. "A chance to.. live happily, with Tidus; to see Spira rebuild-"

"We've given you that chance. Two years without us dreaming; without Sin reappearing. But the truth is, Sin is becoming stronger. And our temporary calm could not last as long as the others," the Fayth kept speaking. Yuna was only able to swallow those words, because she knew she had to listen. Her bond with the Fayth was still there, and now, she was the only person they were willing to communicate with. "Then.. what do we do?" she mumbled, in what might be the most heart-wrenching tone she had ever used. "I don't know.. Lady Yuna. The Aeon that Yu Yevon is controlling, is not Jecht. Your old method of stopping Sin, won't work," the Fayth continued, only adding more stress to Yuna's mind. This felt like a horrid dream. A nightmare. But it was coming true. Yuna's past was catching up to her. Too quickly for her own liking. "It's only been, two days, since Vegnagun was destroyed.. Two days of happiness with Tidus," she whispered, lowering her gaze back to the ground. "And already, something is going wrong. Why can't the peace be eternal? Why do we have to struggle to maintain it?"

"Because, the cycle continues on. And.. to say the least. Perhaps Maester Seymour was correct. Liberation lies in death, for Spira," the Fayth finished. Yuna would have raised her voice, to argue. But the moment she tried, the Fayth girl raised her hand and silenced her. It was obvious that Yuna's words had no affect on the Fayth. It was as if all of her journeying had been for naught. "But, because you saved Spira.. we will offer you the one thing we can. Valefor, is yours, High Summoner," the Fayth girl spoke.

It was exactly like the last time. And Yuna didn't like it.

The sound of buzzing, from her waist, was what really made Yuna shocked. She reached down and immediately grasped the garment grid she had with her, uncertain of what was happening. Either the garment grid was being overly-reactional, or she was just hearing things. In either case, she was afraid that something was going wrong with it. While the Fayth of Valefor approached her, she took a step back, more as an immediate reaction, and removed the garment grid. It was an automatic reaction; the moment the garment grid was removed, her appearance, formed by the Gunner garment, was removed at once. Instead, she took the physical form she had two years ago, when she had fought sin. Her appearance, modelled so closely after Rikku's conception of what 'Tidus's' girlfriend should look like, was changed into the overly quiet Summoner's own. Even though her staff wasn't with her, she could still feel the power of Valefor resounding through her, filling her being with the core ability to fight. It was.. scary.

She took a step back, stumbling and almost falling backward. She lost balance, of course, and dropped down, staring ahead with widened eyes. It was, obvious now. Even as she noticed her garment grid laying a few feet away, that her summoning abilities had been returned to her. The Fayth infront of her, disappeared, leaving the hymn of fayth being sung around her. But that didn't stop Yuna from realizing just how frightening it was for her to once again be a Summoner. Her past; the one she had fought to stop, was just.. here.

_This was, everything, I didn't want.. I wanted Spira to have peace. I didn't have happiness; that's okay. I didn't have much time to myself; that's okay, too. But Sin returning.. the Fayth coming back; and all of this pressure being thrust on me. This wasn't what I wanted. And I had no answers, as to why this was happening. _

-;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;x;-

When Yuna did step out of the Chamber of Fayth, Tidus had to step forward and grasp her shoulders. It was good timing on his behalf, because her knees did give in, and she almost fell. She looked shaken, but more than that, Tidus was astonished to see her outfit from when he had last been on Spira, returned. Her hair was that daunting straight hair he had thought looked unusual, but attractive, back then. Even the way her outfit concealed her body was the same as before. It made no sense; why did Yuna change in a chamber of Fayth? Didn't she feel ashamed to do it in a place she'd once been so attached to? His answer came with Rikku gasping from behind him, and Paine immediately walking to Yuna's side to glance down at her through her dark red eyes.

"Your garment grid stopped working. What happened, Yuna?"Paine asked, although her tone gave away just how serious the lack of this 'garment grid' was. Yuna continued to look down, and even though Tidus knew now was not the appropriate time, he slipped his arms entirely around her and pulled her closer. There was nothing about Yuna's appearance that looked happy. He was afraid that something bad had happened in there. Why did Yuna need to come here? Was it because she actually believed Sin had attacked Luca? "Yunie- what happened? Why did you go in the Chamber?" Rikku kept pressuring, walking to stand beside Paine. Yuna remained silent, eventually lifting her head to stare at Tidus for a moment. The moment he met her gaze, he knew. Maybe he had just become that good at reading her mind from just a glance; but he knew exactly why Yuna wanted to go in there, and he had a faint feeling that she had found what she was looking for.

She stepped away from Tidus, making him a little disappointed at the lack of contact, but then immediately turned back to glance at all three of them. The serious expression she wore was the one Tidus had seen so many times before. Yuna was like a professional, he remembered; she would do things in a way that assured others she was doing the correct thing. "Rikku, Paine.. Tidus," she began, keeping her gaze on the ground after addressing them. "My.. my pilgrimage, was a failure." This startled Tidus, a little. "What? How was it a failure? You saved Spira-" he began, only to be stopped by Yuna shaking her head. "It was a failure, Tidus," she continued. "The Fayth is still dreaming."

"Then that means, what attacked Luca was-" Rikku began. Paine added in almost immediately, finishing the sentence they all feared: "Was Sin."

It seemed like a lightbulb flashed on Rikku's features; or at least, Tidus thought so, when she noticed Yuna's outfit. "So then.. the garment grid systen was overrided by something else needing your normal appearance?" she asked, cautiously. Yuna nodded her head once, and pointed back inside the Chamber of Fayth. "The Fayth.. gave me Valefor, again. I think.. they want me to go back on a pilgrimage," she mumbled. It seemed like more and more pain was being thrown at Yuna by the second. Tidus had remembered the Pilgrimage before. He remembered how Yuna had to go through so much pain. He didn't want her to do that again. "Why would you need to go get Aeons. We can just kick Sin's butt as Y-R-P!" Rikku exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air to make her point more clear. But Paine's glare made her quiet down. Tidus really had to wonder if Paine was Lulu's replacement, of sorts; they both behaved so seriously. "No, I have to repeat my pilgrimage. I.. have to have all of my Aeons again. If the Fayth wants me to do this, I have to," Yuna continued on. "I can't ask any of you to go with me. Not since.. I can't sit idly by and let Sin destroy Spira, again." Tidus could see the determination in her eyes, along with the will to do what was right. She hadn't changed all that much since the pilgrimage from before. The Yuna that insisted on protecting things that were close to her, who wanted to help _everyone_ was still there. She had been hidden behind freedom- but she was still there.

He took a step forward, about to speak, but instead, he heard the sound of one of Yuna's other friends speaking up. Paine had been the one Tidus had known least about. She was part of the Gullwings, as they had put it. But what surprised Tidus was that Paine had such a close relationship to Yuna. He clearly had missed out on so much. "It doesn't matter. You're a Gullwing. And this time, I'll be your guardian for this pilgrimage," Paine added in. From the way Rikku piped in with agreement, it became clear that Tidus had to deal with 'girl power' over the old pilgrimage group. "We'll YuRiPa that Sin until Yevon runs away!" Rikku jeered, pumping her fist in the air. It seemed like such an unusual group to go on a pilgrimage with. But Tidus didn't plan to leave Yuna alone. He wanted to go with her, on a pilgrimage. He was meant to protect her; even though he was still a dream.

"Me, too," Tidus began, reaching out for Yuna. She had widened eyes, and she took a step towards him, almost to refuse, but he shook his head firmly. "This is _our_ story. We'll write it together; until the end." This time, he held her hand tightly. Because if Sin was destroyed, this time around, he would really go away forever. And from then on, Yuna would only have three stories to tell; hers, his, and their story together.

_This is the beginning of her second pilgrimage.. but will this one lead us to Zanarkand again? I don't know. And some part of me, doesn't want to find out. Yuna shouldn't have to go through this, a second time. She's suffered enough for Spira already._

;x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x;

After they had returned to Wakka's hut, Lulu had been first to receive the news of the attack on Kilika, along with Yuna's own discovery inside of the chamber of Fayth. Although the mature side of Lulu didn't display worry, Lulu did allow herself to frown intently. Yuna was most affected. Tidus was standing beside her, watching the expression on Wakka's face change dramatically. Tidus knew the news would crush anyone who heard it. Spira would be in wreakage once they discovered that there was a massive Sin lurking around. Places that had once been safe would be most in danger. Kilika was repaired, now, and had the least amount of technology, because the temple was still there. Tidus wasn't sure what they could do for Spira, if their old solution wouldn't work. Whoever was Sin now, was probably not his father. Jecht was in the Farplane with Braska and Auron. Whichever Aeon had taken place of the Final Aeon's Sin, was definitely not Jecht.

"Where will you be going first?" Lulu asked. Tidus tilted his head to glance at Yuna, who had by then looked down at the ground. She seemed, despaired. He regretted, not being there to support her. He didn't know how he could. Now that the Fayth had returned, her role as a Summoner would, too. He was only good as a guardian. "Paine, Rikku, Tidus, and I.. will go to Kilika. To obtain Ifrit," Yuna finally spoke. Everyone nodded at her words, even though Yuna looked even more upset.

"For you, Yuna, we'll pray most," Lulu answered. "But even then, we'll have the Youth League and New Yevon alerted of everything. You have friends, Yuna, you are not alone."


End file.
